1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct current brushless motor, and more particularly to a direct current brushless motor that may be worked, assembled and manufactured conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional direct current brushless motor structure shown in FIG. 5 comprises a cylindrical base 90 having a through hole (or a chamber) which is formed with a shaft hole 91 in which a rotation shaft of a rotor 92 is rotatably mounted. The base 90 has an outer wall formed with fixing members 93 for combination of coils 94. The base 90 is provided with a control member 95. The coil 94 is magnetically induced with the permanent magnet 96 of the rotor 92, so that the rotor 92 may be driven to rotate.
Another conventional direct current brushless motor structure shown in FIG. 6 comprises a base 80 having a through hole 81 whose one end is provided with a support portion 82. The base 80 has a control member 83, and an even number of coils 84. The base 80 is provided with a positioning member 85 made of magnetically conductive material mounted between two coils 84. The rotor 86 has a rotation shaft rotatably mounted in the support portion 82 of the base 80. The rotor 86 has a permanent magnet ring 87 which has a pole N and a pole S each having a strong magnetic region 88 respectively. Thus, when the rotor 86 stops rotating, the strong magnetic region 88 and the positioning member 85 of the base 80 attract magnetically.
The above-mentioned conventional direct current brushless motor structures need to have even numbers of coils that are fixed on the periphery of the base respectively. Thus, the conventional direct current brushless motor structures need to be wound with even numbers of coils previously during fabrication, and the even numbers of coils are then fixed on the periphery of the base respectively, thereby causing inconvenience in fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a direct current brushless motor that may be worked, assembled and manufactured conveniently.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a direct current brushless motor that may reduce the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a direct current brushless motor, including a base having a receiving chamber whose one end is combined with a cover plate. The other end of the receiving chamber and the cover plate each have a shaft hole, for pivoting the rotation shaft of the rotor. A film printed circuit is mounted on the periphery of the base. The film printed circuit has at least two coil sets, a Hall sensing drive member set, and a connecting end for connection with a power supply. The coil sets of the film printed circuit are oppositely distributed on the periphery of the base in an equally angular manner with the receiving chamber serving as a center. After the multiple coil sets are energized, the multiple coil sets and the permanent magnet ring of the rotor may produce mutually repulsive forces, so that the rotor may be driven to rotate successively.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.